


colour me like that red sunset (so I won’t lose myself)

by daegumochi



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst I guess, Brian is bad at emotions, Dowoon is clueless, Dowoon thinks Brian hates him, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Miscommunication, Sungjin calls Dowoon baby but it's platonic, Sungjin is leader and friend goals, They're a mess, i'm a mess, prompt request, sorry i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegumochi/pseuds/daegumochi
Summary: Dowoon and Brian are bad at communicating. Things happen.ORThe one where Dowoon thinks Brian hates him but he's actually just bad at expressing his feelings.





	colour me like that red sunset (so I won’t lose myself)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request but it got deleted so idk who requested so sorry it took so long sjdfksdjbf also this was meant to be a 5+1 fic but I literally cannot write the 5 times part so have this +1 section thanks sorry. Lmao I couldn't deal with this fic anymore so just take it hope you enjoy jnsdfjsn  
> (i don't usually write day6 so they might be OOC but theyre my ults so i tried)

It had been a long day of practice and running through their songs and Dowoon was tired. His clothes were covered with a layer of sweat and he never wants to pick up drumsticks again. The last notes of ‘I loved you’ die out and Dowoon drops his drumsticks, slumping in on himself. Sungjin, ever the good leader, goes to give each member a bottle of water. He smiles tiredly in thanks and chugs down the water. Sure, they weren't idols and didn't have to dance but playing instruments was pretty damn tiring. Wonpil complains from where he lays on the floor, beside the keyboard.

 

“Hyung, can we please go home now?”

 

Sungjin shakes his head and motions for everyone to pick up their instruments (in Wonpil’s case, get off the floor). Dowoon makes eye contact with Sungjin and attempts to muster the most pleading look he can. It seems to work and Sungjin lets out a sigh of defeat before signalling for everyone to pack up.

 

“Fine, but we’re practicing the new songs twice tomorrow.”

 

Sungjin’s statement goes ignored as Brian and Jae start cheering enthusiastically and Wonpil gets off the floor to wrap his arms around Sungjin. Looking around the cramped room fondly Dowoon thinks to himself that there’s no place he’d rather be. His eyes land on Brian who’s kneeling on the floor where he’s placing his bass into the case. Dowoon’s eyes unwillingly wander over the expanse of Brian’s face, taking in the smooth curve of his lips. He glances further up and instantly flushes as a pair of brown eyes fix on his own. Tearing his gaze away, he can sense Brian’s gaze remain on his face and he clears his throat awkwardly. He hates the awkward tension between them but he doesn’t know what else to do, he doesn’t want Brian hating him even more.

 

-

 

Thanking their manager for the ride home, Dowoon sprints through the door, kicking his shoes off messily in the doorway.

 

“I call dibs on shower first!”

 

Jae protests from where he’s carrying his guitar into the dining room but Dowoon ignores him and calls out to an annoyed Sungjin that he’ll fix his shoes later. He locks the bathroom door, strips off his clothes as quick as possible and steps into the shower, emitting a groan of pleasure as the hot water hits his back. His muscles slowly untense under the spray of water and he stands there for a few minutes, soaking up the few precious moments of peace and sanity he’ll get before facing his band once again. His relaxation doesn’t last long as someone starts pounding on the bathroom door, yelling at him to hurry up. Dowoon reluctantly turns off the shower and clambers out, goosebumps breaking out on his skin as the cold air hits him. He gets dressed quickly and exits the bathroom, heading straight to his shared room with Brian and Jae. The urge to climb into Brian’s bed is overwhelmingly strong but he manages to resist and instead climbs into his own bed. He buries himself under his sheets and closes his eyes, fatigue washing over him like waves hitting the shore.

 

-

 

“Kids, time for dinner!”

 

Dowoon blearily opens his eyes, mouth opening wide as he lets out a yawn. The temptation to sleep for a few more hours almost has him closing his eyes again but his stomach grumbles in protest so he reluctantly climbs out. Walking into the kitchen, he can hear Wonpil grumbling about how he isn't a kid but he walks straight past him and heads for the pizza on the table. It isn't until he’s halfway through his second bite that he realises Brian is watching him from across the table. His cheeks flush under Brian’s gaze but he’s quickly saved when the rest of the members walk in, Sungjin scolding him lightly for eating first.

 

Sungjin and Jae sit on either side of Brian and Wonpil pulls out the chair next to him. Wonpil grins at him brightly before snatching the pizza from his hands and stuffing it into his mouth. Dowoon’s soft smile turns into a glare, eyes narrowing at the older boy.

 

“Wonpil don’t bully the maknae.”

 

“But Jae hyung, he’s so cute when he’s angry, look,” Wonpil whines while his hand darts out to pinch at Dowoon’s cheek. Dowoon would have been more annoyed but he’s too busy looking at Brian whispering into Sungjin’s ear. Sungjin appears to be listening attentively and every once in a while, his face contorts into a frown. He knows Brian doesn’t particularly like him but surely he wouldn’t make Sungjin hate him too. Right? He swallows his pizza nervously at the thought of another one of his closest friends hating him and him not even knowing why. Scenarios where he’s kicked out of the band flash through his mind and he can feel his throat start to burn and his eyes sting.

 

“I’m gonna get a drink, does anyone want anything?” He mutters quickly to the table, abruptly standing up. Mentally noting down the others requests, he speeds into the kitchen and presses his head against the coolness of the fridge. Dowoon angrily wipes away the tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, annoyed at himself for getting so worked up. He knows they don't mean to hurt him (by they, he means everyone except Brian, he’s not sure what Brian feels toward him) but he still feels so goddamn insecure about his position in the band. Realising that he’s spent a bit too long wallowing in self-pity at the fridge, he hastily pulls out the various drinks and heads back to the dining room. Only to find everyone huddled around Brian as he whispers furiously. He comes to a halt as none of them seem to notice him yet.

 

“Uhhh, hyung!” Wonpil hisses, glancing furtively between Brian and Dowoon, finally noticing the drummer’s presence.

 

Brian waves him off and continues whispering while Wonpil looks increasingly uncomfortable as Dowoon’s face gradually falls. He can catch a few mentions of his name and he knows for certain that Brian is talking about him.

 

“Brian!” Jae half shouts, hands not-so-subtly motioning towards Dowoon in a manner that would seem funny in any other situation.

 

Brian glares at Jae for disrupting him but looks at where he’s pointing anyway and Dowoon locks eyes with Brian. The colour drains out of Brian’s face and he hastily stands up, starting to make his way to Dowoon. Dowoon misses the regret in Brian’s face as he’s too busy placing the drinks on the table so he can get the hell out of there. He ducks out of Brian’s way as the bassist tries to stop him so he can talk.

 

“Ah hyungs, I’m full already and I’m really tired, I think I’ll go to bed. Goodnight.” Dowoon laughs nervously while backing out of the room, hands shaking ever so slightly.

 

He ignores his members pleas for him to stay and flees to his room, throat tight and eyesight blurry with tears. The bedroom door swings shut behind him and it’s due to pure muscle instinct that he manages to climb the ladder to his bunk without falling off. The tears have turned into a steady waterfall streaming down his face and he crawls under his blanket, pulling it over him so that it encases his entire body. His chest feels tight, like there’s invisible hands pushing down harshly on his sternum. It’s hot and stuffy under the blanket but Dowoon remains lying there, shivers wracking his body and the occasional involuntary whimper leaving his mouth. He curls up in a ball in the hopes that maybe he can make himself small enough that he’ll simply disappear and stop existing. Nothing sounds more inviting than floating in the dark abyss with no thoughts and no worries. He just wants everything to stop.

 

Sungjin creeps into the room, attempting to remain as quiet as possible. He looks up at Dowoon’s bunk and - oh. His heart shatters. There’s a shaking lump in the middle of the bed and he can hear sniffling and hiccuping coming from it. He wants to sweep Dowoon up in his arms and wrap him in hugs and forehead kisses and never let him go again. Restraining himself, Sungjin climbs up the ladder, heart breaking a little more each time Dowoon sniffles.

 

From his little cocoon inside the blankets, Dowoon hears the creak of the ladder. He freezes, breaths coming to a halt as he fruitlessly attempts to convince the intruder that no, he’s not huddled under his blanket crying. His plan fails and he recognises the soft tone of his leader trying to coax him out. He hesitates, wanting to find comfort but at the same time, he doesn’t want anyone to see him so fragile and weak. The choice is made for him as Sungjin gently pulls the covers away from him. Glancing up, his red rimmed eyes meet Sungjin’s eyes which are brewing with tenderness and pity. He looks away, unable to look his leader in the eye.

 

“Dowoon, baby, look at me,” Sungjin commands softly, hand reaching out to cup Dowoon’s face, thumb brushing away the tears on his cheeks. Dowoon can’t resist Sungjin’s voice, not when he sounds so gentle and caring, so he turns his head back to him. Sungjin smiles tenderly and Dowoon’s lips start to tremble dangerously.

 

Brows furrowing, Sungjin asks “Baby, what’s wrong? What did I do?”

 

He doesn’t know if it’s because of the love Sungjin shows or how emotionally fragile he is in his current state, but Dowoon breaks again. He whimpers and tears start dripping down again. Before he can even begin to wipe them away, Sungjin has practically pulled him into his lap and he’s now wrapped in the warmest and _safest_ hug he’s felt in a long time. Sungjin croons at him and wipes his tears away with the corner of the blanket. Honestly, Dowoon should be embarrassed at how Sungjin is treating him but he feels emotionally drained and Sungjin feels like _home._

 

“Tell hyung what’s wrong,” Sungjin breaks the silence and Dowoon stiffens once he realises what Sungjin just said. He starts to pull away from Sungjin but Sungjin tugs him back.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay but I can’t help you if I don't know what’s wrong.” Sungjin says softly albeit sternly.

 

“It’s stupid, it's nothing hyung.”

 

“It’s not stupid if you're crying over it.”

 

“Well it is stupid.”

 

“Dowoon.”

 

Dowoon hiccups nervously as Sungjin looks at him seriously. He can feel himself start to panic, he doesn’t want to - he can’t - tell Sungjin. His chest starts heaving and he can feel Sungjin’s hand start to rub circles on his back. Soft humming fills the room and his nerves ease as the melody of his favourite song washes over him.

 

“Dowoon, honey, you know that I love you and you can tell me anything, right?”

 

His cheeks stain red at the endearment but Dowoon nods his head against Sungjin’s chest anyway. He’s tempted to tell Sungjin everything so that he doesn’t have to deal with his worries alone but he doesn’t want to be so selfish and dump everything on his hyung. Pondering whether he should just spill everything or not, Dowoon feels Sungjin start to run his hand through his hair. He lets out a soft sigh at the sensation and makes his decision.

 

“Okay hyung, promise you won’t get mad?”

 

Sungjin makes a noise of affirmation.

 

“I think Brian-hyung hates me.”

 

He hears a noise of surprise and protest fall from Sungjin’s lips but he continues on, explaining all the instances in which Brian displayed his hate.

 

“And now he’s trying to make you and everyone else hate me too.” Dowoon finishes with a quiet whisper, voice dying out as he blinks furiously, trying to keep his tears at bay.

 

Sungjin lets out a small sound of laughter and Dowoon pulls away, hurt. He can’t believe that after spilling his heart to someone he trusts, they would just laugh in his face. Sungjin must see the hurt in his eyes and he hurries to fix the situation.

 

“No, no, no I’m not laughing at you, baby. I’m laughing at how you’ve misinterpreted every situation.”

 

Dowoon frowns, confusion replacing his hurt. Misinterpreted? What was there to minstrepret, Brian clearly hated him.

 

Sungjin smiles knowingly and continues, “Don’t you think Brian might have been trying to _protect_ you? Don’t you think, that just maybe, Brian feels a bit over protective of you?”

 

Dowoon’s still so confused but as Sungjin starts to explain each situation from his point of view, realisation dawns on him as he starts to realise that maybe Brian was just trying to help. But there’s still one more thing he’s confused about.

 

“Then what was he whispering to everyone at the dining table when I wasn’t there?”

 

The smile falls off Sungjin’s face as he remembers the exact thing that made Dowoon crack. Sungjin struggles to come up with something to say and as every second passes, Dowoon’s face gradually returns to the insecure expression he had before Sungjin started talking.

 

“It’s okay hyung, you don’t have to explain.” Dowoon smiles weakly before pulling away, turning to lay on his side.

 

“No it’s not what you think, just…” Sungjin sighs heavily. “Just wait until tomorrow okay?”

 

Dowoon doesn’t respond but gives a small incline of his head and pulls the blanket closer, which Sungjin takes as his cue to leave.

 

He sleeps fitfully that night.

 

-

 

The scent of bacon wafts up his nose and Dowoon can hear hushed whispering coming from outside the bedroom.

 

“Oh my god shut up! You’re going to wake him up!”

 

“The bacon’s gonna burn in a second. Sungjin!”

 

Silence.

 

“Who put Wonpil in charge of the bacon?”

 

Dowoon stifles his snort of laughter and rubs his puffy eyes, a reminder of last night. He really doesn’t want to face his members but the bacon is calling him. He walks into the kitchen in a daze, eyes widening once he sees the streamers and balloons decorating the room. There’s a banner on the wall and he squints his eyes to make out the words on it.

 

_Happy Birthday_

 

Fuck. Fuck. It seems that in the midst of his wallowing, he’s forgotten someone’s birthday. He wracks his brain - it can’t be Wonpil’s, he remembers the surprise party, Sungjin’s was at the start of the year -

 

Oh.

 

He wants to slam his head on the dining table but refrains from doing that, sheepishly making eye contact with Sungjin who’s at the stove, trying to salvage the bacon. Sungjin just smiles back and mouths _happy birthday_.

 

“Happy birthday Dowoonie,” Wonpil coos from behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling into his neck. “Brian-hyung planned most of it.” He gestures to the decorated room and Dowoon properly scans the room, taking in everything.

 

Brian stands in the doorway, grinning, with a party hat jammed haphazardly on his head and a cake in his hand.

 

He lets out a tiny smile and barely feels as Wonpil slips away, muttering something about helping Jae.

 

“I baked it myself.”

 

Dowoon frowns in confusion before realizing that Brian is talking about the (poorly) decorated cake in his hands.

 

“You know, Sungjin told me everything.” Brian says casually, taking a few steps towards him.

 

Dowoon shuffles backward awkwardly, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

 

“Ah really?”

 

“You’re really something, aren’t you?” Brian continues, “All this time I’ve been trying to show you that I liked you and you thought I hated you?”

 

Licking his lips nervously, Dowoon can barely breathe as Brian comes closer, placing the cake on the table behind him.

 

“Hyung, wha-what are you doing?” Dowoon stammers out, eyes looking anywhere but at Brian.

 

“It seems I’m gonna have to be direct with you.”

 

Brian’s eyes flick down to his lips and in the next second all Dowoon can focus on is the smooth press of Brian’s lips on his own. Dowoon reluctantly pulls away when he can’t breathe anymore and he shyly looks at Brian, who’s staring at him with incredibly fond eyes.

 

“Happy birthday Dowoonie.”

 

He smiles and lets Brian pull him down into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated, thanks for reading! (:  
> Hope you didn't cringe too hard lmao  
> edit 11/12/2018: SUNGJINS CHARACTERISATION I CANT BREATHEEE WHAT WAS I DOING IM GLAD YALL MADE IT THROUGH THAT SORRY JSNDFSDFN


End file.
